VroniPlag Wiki:Pressespiegel/Archiv/2013-02
4. Februar 2013 *'Tagesspiegel': [http://www.tagesspiegel.de/wissen/plagiatsaffaere-der-schavan-check/7728164.html Der Schavan-Check] (Anja Kühne/Amory Burchard/Tilmann Warnecke) "Tatsächlich sei die Mehrheit der VroniPlag-Wiki-Aktivisten im Frühjahr 2012 der Auffassung gewesen, dass gegen Schavan nicht genug vorliege, um ihren Fall im Internet öffentlich zu machen, sagt die Informatikerin Debora Weber-Wulff .... Doch inzwischen habe der frühere Mitstreiter 'Robert Schmidt' auf seiner eigenen Seite 'so viel mehr dokumentiert, dass auch ich mit einer Namensnennung und einer Information der betroffenen Hochschule einverstanden wäre', erklärt Weber-Wulff." 5. Februar 2013 * zeit.de: "Ein Prüfer muss nicht jede Fußnote nachschlagen" (Interview Wolfgang Löwer; von Lydia Klöckner) „Der Gutachter soll zwar prüfen, ob die Arbeit authentisch ist und die Ideen originell sind. Dazu muss er im Thema kundig sein und sich in der Literatur gut auskennen. Doch er ist keineswegs verpflichtet, sich wie die vroniplag-Mannschaft hinzusetzen und jede einzelne Fußnote nachzuschlagen.“ *'heute.de': "Unis verschließen oft die Augen" (Christian Thomann-Busse im Gespräch mit Debora Weber-Wulff) "Es gibt zum Beispiel aktuell bei VroniPlag den Fall eines Bürgermeisters, der in seiner Dissertation an der TU Berlin unter anderem die Super-Illu und die Wikipedia als Quellen hat – aber auch seriöse Quellen plagiiert hat. Was tut die Universität? Sie gibt ihm Gelegenheit, nun die Arbeit mit korrekten Quellenangaben noch einmal nachzureichen. Ich finde, das zeigt, wie nachsichtig der deutsche Wissenschaftsbetrieb noch immer mit solchen Fällen umgeht." 6. Februar 2013 *'Spiegel Online': Interview zu Schavans Titelentzug: "Schusseligkeit ist hinnehmbar, Täuschung nicht" (Christoph Titz im Gespräch mit Wolfgang Löwer) "Der Faktor Zeit spielt eine Rolle, das hat auch das Verwaltungsgericht Köln beim Fall Chatzimarkakis so gesehen, die Aberkennung dann aber trotzdem bestätigt. Wie den Erwägungen des Dekans zu entnehmen war, hat die Universität im Fall Schavan das lange Zurückliegen und das Interesse der Wissenschaft an der eigenen Integrität abgewogen und sich für die Integrität entschieden." * Bild.de: Doktortitel futsch - So kamen sie Schavan auf die Schliche. Enthüllungsplattform „Vroniplag” brachte den Stein ins Rollen (Sandra Spieker) "Die Urheber der Enthüllungsplattform „Vroniplag”, die unter anderem Plagiate in der Arbeit der FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin nachwiesen, legen im Januar 2012 eine Website zu Schavans Doktorarbeit an. Sie entscheiden sich jedoch dagegen, an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen, weil die gefundenen Textstellen dies nicht rechtfertigten. Der erste Hinweis kommt anonym! Ende April 2012 werden auf der Internetseite „schavanplag” Vorwürfe laut. Ein anonymes „Vroniplag“-Mitglied, das sich „Robert Schmidt“ nennt, listet mehrere Stellen in der Doktorarbeit auf, in denen die CDU-Politikerin abgeschrieben und Quellen nicht genannt haben soll." * stern.de: CHRONOLOGIE: Von Vorwürfen bis zur Titel-Aberkennung (AFP) "16. Januar 2012: Die Urheber der Enthüllungsplattform 'Vroniplag', die unter anderem Plagiate in der Arbeit der FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin nachwiesen, legen eine Website zu Schavans vor 30 Jahren verfasster Doktorarbeit "Person und Gewissen" an. Sie entscheiden sich jedoch dagegen, an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen, weil die gefundenen Textstellen dies nicht rechtfertigten. 2. Mai: Ein anonymes Mitglied des Vroniplag-Netzwerks, das sich 'Robert Schmidt' nennt, veröffentlicht die Vorwürfe gegen die CDU-Politikerin auf einer Website namens 'schavanplag'." * Der Westen: Die Motive von Plagiatsjägern auf den Spuren von Fälschern (Christine Holthoff, Matthias Korfmann) "'Plagiatsjäger sind Forscher', bestätigt Debora Weber-Wulff, Aktivistin bei VroniPlag und Medieninformatikerin an der Hochschule für Technik und Wirtschaft Berlin. 'Plagiatsjagd ist eine Puzzlearbeit, sie weckt den Ehrgeiz von Forschern. Wissenschaftler haben einfach Spaß daran, einer komplizierten Fragestellung nachzugehen'". * Businessweek: In Germany, an Online War Against Résumé Padders (Aisha Labi) "Germans take their academic titles seriously, usually insisting on being addressed by their full list of honorifics. ... Now a band of online vigilantes is taking aim at what it sees as rampant title inflation and résumé padding among German elites. ... Following their success in exposing Guttenberg, the group named its successor wiki site VroniPlag, after their next victim ...". * Die Presse: Wie Plagiate internationale Spitzenpolitiker zu Fall brachten "Auch eine andere deutsche Politikerin wurde bereits durch ein Plagiat zu Fall gebracht. Die FDP-Hoffnung Silvana Koch-Merin legte ihre Ämter in EU-Parlament und Partei nach Vorwürfen nieder, sie habe für ihre Doktorarbeit abgeschrieben. Laut der Internetseite „VroniPlag“ wurden auf 57 Seiten der 227 Seiten langen Arbeit Plagiate gefunden. ... Koch-Merin wurde der Doktortitel im Jahr 2011 von der Universität Heidelberg aberkannt.". * Verwaltungsgericht Karlsruhe: Klage einer FDP-Politikerin gegen Aberkennung ihres Doktorgrades: Weitere mündliche Verhandlung am 04.03.2013 "In dieser Sache hat die zuständige Kammer bereits am 14.11.2012 mündlich verhandelt (siehe dazu Pressemitteilung vom 25.10.2012). In der Verhandlung haben die Beteiligten auf die Durchführung einer weiteren mündlichen Verhandlung verzichtet. Allerdings hat ihnen das Gericht ein Schriftsatzrecht eingeräumt, das sie inzwischen wahrgenommen haben. In den daraufhin eingegangenen Schriftsätzen werden neue, bislang nicht erörterte Gesichtspunkte aufgeworfen. Die zuständige Kammer hat daher einen weiteren Termin zur mündlichen Verhandlung auf Montag, den 04.03.2013, 11.00 Uhr im Dienstgebäude des Verwaltungsgerichts Karlsruhe ... anberaumt." 7. Februar 2013 *'Nürnberger Zeitung': [http://www.nordbayern.de/nuernberger-zeitung/nz-news/volk-darf-doktortitel-behalten-1.2677618 Volk darf Doktortitel behalten. Uni Würzburg entschied anders als Uni Düsseldorf] (vip) "Wie Georg Kaiser, Pressesprecher der Uni Würzburg, auf Anfrage mitteilte, sah der Promotionsausschuss der juristischen Fakultät die Plagiate in Volks Doktorarbeit als 'minderschwer' an. Es wurden zwar eine Reihe von 'Unregelmäßigkeiten' festgestellt, diese hätten jedoch 'unter Berücksichtigung der Verhältnismäßigkeit' nicht ausgereicht, den Titel zu entziehen. ... Die unterschiedliche Bewertung der Universitätsgremien und der Plagiatsjäger im Internet sind laut Kaiser auch darauf zurückzuführen, dass Übernahmen von Fremdtexten anders bewertet werden. 'Wenn jemand etwa aus UN-Resolutionen oder aus allgemeinen Texten zitiert, muss er das unserer Auffassung nach nicht unbedingt kenntlich machen'." *'Rhein-Zeitung': Hilfe, die Plagiatsjäger kommen! Was passiert, wenn das Schnüffeln in Doktorarbeiten zum Beruf wird. Update (Sandra Elgaß) "Aufgrund einiger Nachfragen zu Martin Heidingsfelders Engagement bei Vroniplag Wiki und politischer Orientierung hier einige Ergänzungen: Schon im Jahr 2011 haben Aktive der Plattform Vroniplag Wiki Heidingsfelder die Administratorenrechte entzogen und ihn ausgeschlossen. Sie werfen ihm vor, sich nicht genügend mit der Gruppe abgestimmt und Mehrheitsentscheidungen übergangen zu haben. Heidingsfelder selbst spricht unserer Zeitung gegenüber von Mobbing." *'Märkische Allgemeine': Ziemlich beste Freundinnen. Der Fall Schavan wird für die Kanzlerin zum Problem, weil sie der Bildungsministerin ihr „volles Vertrauen“ ausgesprochen hat (jps) "Erschummeln sich nur Politiker einen Doktor? Natürlich nicht. Die Mehrzahl der auf dem Plagiats-Portal „Vroniplag“ dokumentierten Fälle sind Arbeiten von Nicht-Politikern. Dannemann unterscheidet zwischen zwei Schummler-Typen: Wer nebenbei promoviert wie zu Guttenberg, neige zum „Überforderungsplagiat“, kopiere Texte aneinander, um seine Arbeit abzuschließen. Wer eine Karriere anstrebe, schreibe ein „Edel-Plagiat“. Reicht die eigene Leistung nicht für eine hervorragende Note, werden fremde Federn hinzugefügt. " *'ZDF - heute.de': Fall Schavan. "Gericht hat Doktor noch nie zurückgegeben" "'Wir verlieren Ansehen weltweit' Die Kritik an Annette Schavans Doktorarbeit sei gerechtfertigt, sagt Plagiatsexpertin Debora Weber-Wulff von der Enthüllungsplattform 'Vroni-Plag-Wiki'. Schließlich habe Frau Schavan sich die Denkleistung anderer angeeignet. solche Methoden würden auch dem Wissenschaftsstandort Deutschland schaden, ist Weber-Wulff überzeugt. ... Die Enthüllungsplattform 'Vroni-Plag-Wiki' hatte die Doktorarbeit von Annette Schavan schon im Januar 2012 schon auf dem Schirm. Aber die gefundenen Textstellen rechtfertigten zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keine Veröffentlichung. Das geschah dann im Mai durch ein anonymes Mitglied." 8. Februar 2013 *'taz.de': Kopfgeld für Merkels Doktortitel (Tobias Schulz) "Wolfgang Hindemith verlangt für seine Arbeit kein Geld. Er administriert in seiner Freizeit die Seite VroniPlag Wiki, rund zehn Benutzer suchen dort regelmäßig nach Plagiaten. Nicht nur bei Politikern: In 41 Arbeiten sind die Nutzer in den vergangenen zwei Jahren fündig geworden. Nur rund zehn der ertappten Autoren sind in der Politik, darunter Silvana Koch-Mehrin (FDP). Die übrigen Überführten arbeiten in der Wirtschaft, als Ärzte oder als Wissenschaftler." *'lainformacion.com': 'Cazadores de plagios', la especie que mantiene en vilo a los políticos tramposos de Alemania (María Torrens Tillack) "“No me puedo imaginar que Schavan siga siendo ministra Educación la semana que viene. Su credibilidad ha quedado destruida”, opina el cazador de plagios Martin Klicken, seudónimo de uno de los fundadores del portal colaborativo VroniPlag. Este ingeniero doctorado y treintañero prefiere mantener el anonimato para evitar represalias. Ya participó en la iniciativa que destronó a Guttenberg y la plataforma donde colabora ahora activamente, VroniPlag, ha publicado 40 casos de supuestos plagios, 12 de ellos eran de políticos. Aún así, asegura que le interesa “el lado científico, no solo el político”." 9. Februar 2013 *'Spiegel Online': Annette Schavan: Ein richtiger Rücktritt - leider. Ein Kommentar (Roland Nelles) "Der Fall Schavan hat aber noch eine weitere Dimension: Die Ministerin wurde letztlich durch den anonymen Schwarm im Netz zu Fall gebracht. Ein einzelner Plagiatsjäger zeigte sich dabei besonders eifrig, ließ nicht locker und zwang so die Universität Düsseldorf zum Handeln. Würde es das Netz nicht geben, Schavan wäre wohl immer noch munter im Amt. Es ist eine Laune der Geschichte, Politiker-Pech, dass sie nun auf diese Weise von ihrer Vergangenheit eingeholt wird." *'Spiegel: 'Auf Abruf (Jan Friedmann, Barbara Schmid, Fidelius Schmid, Markus Verbeet) "Annette Schavans Chancen, in Amt und Doktorwürden zu bleiben, sind gering. Ein Verfahren vor dem Verwaltungsgericht dürfte sie kaum gewinnen - und die Unterstützung der Kanzlerin könnte sie schnell verlieren." *'BBC Mundo': Los detectives que aterrorizan a los políticos (Thomas Sparrow) "Cuando los medios alemanes publicaron que había sospechas de plagio en su doctorado, Guttenberg las calificó de 'absurdas'. Pero dos semanas después se reunieron decenas de personas (entre ellas Weber-Wulff) con el objetivo de desmentirlo. En una página llamada Guttenplag Wiki documentaron sus hallazgos. Poco después, el ministro se vio forzado a renunciar y los "detectives" empezaron a buscar nuevos casos. Ahí nació VroniPlag." *'New York Times': German Fascination With Degrees Claims Latest Victim: Education Minister (Nickolas Kulish and Chris Cottrell) "Here in the homeland of schadenfreude, digging up academic deception by politicians has become an unlikely political blood sport. There is even a collaborative, wiki-style platform where people can anonymously inspect academic texts, known as VroniPlag." *'Zeit Online': Frau Dr. Ministerin, die Nächste (Lenz Jacobsen) "Ja, auch die Neue hat eine Doktorarbeit geschrieben. Sie trägt den Titel Lösung von Kontakt- und Steuerproblemen mit potentialtheoretischen Mitteln und brachte Johanna Wanka im Jahr 1980 ihre Dissertation im Fach Mathematik an der Technischen Hochschule Leuna-Merseburg. Die Arbeit umfasst 121 Seiten und ist nur in drei Unibibliotheken in Halle, Ilmenau und Berlin verfügbar. Kein Onlineversand führt sie und auch die berühmten Plagiatsjäger von VroniPlag kennen die Arbeit nicht." *'Süddeutsche': Niedere Beweggründe? (Max Biederbeck) Seine veränderte Einstellung zum Geld sehen die ehemaligen Mitstreiter bis heute kritisch: 'Das ist wieder typisch für ihn, der hofft aus allem etwas herausschlagen zu können', schreibt ein Nutzer im Chat des immer noch anonym betriebenen Wikis von VroniPlag über das neueste Projekt von Heidingsfelder. Er selbst sieht sich als Opfer einer fortlaufenden Kampagne. *'El País': A la caza de políticos plagiarios (Fernando Aramburu) "Los aficionados a la caza de plagiarios se van conectando cada día a partir de las seis de la tarde. Hacia las diez ya está toda la manada en movimiento. No cobran un céntimo; pero se divierten, en especial cuando la pieza avistada es famosa. Entonces se coordinan, intercambian información y acorralan a la presa potencial desde todos los flancos. Como consecuencia de las pesquisas de VroniPlag, al menos ocho científicos y políticos han sido despojados en Alemania del título de doctor." 11. Februar 2013 *'taz.de': Neue Webseite zeigt Lobbyeinfluss. Kopierfabrik Brüssel (H. Gersmann / U. Winkelmann) "Nach VroniPlag und GuttenPlag kommt jetzt LobbyPlag: Die Netzplattform will Textbausteine von Lobbyisten in EU-Gesetzen kenntlich machen." 12. Februar 2013 *'Focus-Online': So entlarvt Plagiats-Software die Dr.-Betrüger: VroniPlag Wiki (Stefanie Langhans) "VroniPlag Wiki ist eine öffentliche Plattform, auf der jeder Besucher Beiträge verfassen oder verbessern kann. Damit eine Dissertations- oder Habilitationsschrift kollaborativ überprüft wird, muss ein begründeter Anfangsverdacht bestehen, der in der Regel im Chat der Internetseite geäußert wird. Zudem müssen sich Leute im Wiki finden, die die Arbeit überprüfen. Das geschieht ohne Bezahlung – und kostet die meisten wohl ein gutes Stück ihrer Freizeit. Denn Festangestellte gibt es bei VroniPlag Wiki nicht. Die Finanzierung der Seite läuft über Werbung." *'The Guardian': Is there a doctor in the house? (Timothy Garton Ash) "Have a laugh at Germany's fetish for doctorates – and the ministers tripped up by it. But is the British title cult any better? ... In between, two German members of the European parliament have also been stripped of their doctoral titles, thanks to online netizen hunts (Tally ho! What a jolly German sport) using a Wikipedia-like collaborative platform called VroniPlag." 14. Februar 2013 *'MaxMedienBlog': Buchbeitrag über das Innenleben des GuttenPlag-Wiki und ein aktueller Nachtrag (Max F. Ruppert) "Nach unserem Wissen und unseren Recherchen in den Chats, Foren und unter den Mitstreitern von GuttenPlag und VroniPlag ist Martin H. nicht der Gründer von VroniPlag, als der er sich selbst gerne bezeichnet! Er hat aus geschäftlichen Gründen VroniPlag als Marke angemeldet und will sich damit schmücken. Schon aus der Anfangszeit des GuttenPlag-Wikis ist mir H. bekannt. Er hat sich per Mail an mich gewendet und wollte versuchen, die Datensätze unserer Online-Befragung zu bekommen. ... Ich kann aus heutiger Sicht sagen: Gut, dass wir nicht angebissen haben! Hier wollte H vermutlich Profit und Anerkennung aus unserer Idee und Arbeit schlagen." *'Rhein-Zeitung': Plagiatsjagd: Kampf der (Selbst-)Gerechten? (Sandra Elgaß) „Doch mittlerweile bekämpfen sich Heidingsfelder und die Mitglieder von Vroniplag öffentlich. Dr. Klicken nennt Heidingsfelder einen „routinierten Hochstapler und Blender“. ... Andere verstehen sich als ehrenamtliche Dokumentare und reagieren allergisch auf Heidingsfelders Auftritte in der Öffentlichkeit. ... Auch dass er parallel zu den Untersuchungen eines Vroniplag-Mitglieds auf dessen Blog Schavanplag mit seiner eigenen Seite Schavanplag Wiki in die Presse drängte, verärgerte seine ehemaligen Mitstreiter.“ *'slon': Проверки на плагиат: кто следующий? (Check for plagiarism: who's next?) (Vera Kichanova) "Андрей Ростовцев (блогер afrikanbo) рассказал, как это может работать технически. 'Я изначально предлагаю всем не изобретать велосипед, а познакомиться с опытом работы уже действующего в Германии аналогичного проекта VroniPlag. ...'" *'Rhein-Zeitung': Wie „das Netz“ den Menschen vor sich hertreibt : Im Internet haben es Personen der Öffentlichkeit schwer, Vorwürfe zu entkräften (Marcus Schwarze) „Die Liste der Politiker wächst, die für den „Dr.“ geschummelt haben oder haben sollen: Koch-Mehrin, Chatzimarkakis, Kasper, Pröfrock, Djir-Sarai, Saß, Dominic Stoiber. Wer ist der Nächste? Die Internetplattformen, die die Plagiate öffentlich machen, tragen skurrile Namen. Auf Schavanplag, Guttenplag und Vroniplag folgt nun unter anderem Politplag.“ 15. Februar 2013 *'Bild-Zeitung:' Auch schlampig arbeitende Doktorväter gehören bestraft (Hugo Müller-Vogg) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, Silvana Koch-Mehrin, Margarita Mathiopoulos, Jorgo Chatzimarkakis und jetzt Annette Schavan. Jeder Fall ist anders und doch gleich: Die Universität hat’s gegeben, die Universität hat’s genommen.Ertappte Plagiatoren werden durch Titelentzug bestraft. ... Die Doktorväter der Ex-Doktores gehen hingegen straffrei aus. Zum Täuschen und Betrügen gehören allerdings immer zwei: einer, der es tut, und einer, der es nicht bemerkt. Ein Doktorand kann nur so gezielt täuschen, wie Doktorvater und Zweitkorrektor es zulassen." 16. Februar 2013 *'Deutschlandradio Kultur': Die Jagd aufs Plagiat. Auswirkungen der Plag-Kultur in Politik und Wissenschaft "Nach Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg erwischte es Ex-Bildungsministerin Annette Schavan: Die Politiker kamen in den Fokus von Plagiatsjägern." *'Legal Tribune Online': Zwei Jahre Plagiatsaffären. O-Töne und Originelles vor Gericht (Roland Schimmel) "Vor zwei Jahren begann die Plagiatsaffäre um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Lange vor Ex-Bundesbildungsministerin Schavan traf der Vorwurf zu laxen Umgangs mit dem geistigen Eigentum anderer seither ein paar Dutzend weitere Promovierte. Politiker und Wissenschaftler, prominent und weniger prominent. Zeit für einen vorläufigen Rück-, einen kurzen Über- und einen kleinen Ausblick". 17. Februar 2013 *'El País': Doctores en plagios "La obsesión alemana por los títulos académicos dispara las tesis falsas. Una web de voluntarios ha cazado a decenas de políticos y científicos ... Los participantes en VroniPlag quieren, insisten, “concienciar a los estudiantes de la importancia de lo que hacen y también que las universidades aumenten el control y la información”. La controversia actual hará que muchos empiecen a preguntarse qué es un doctorado y para qué sirve. Algunos proponen reformas legales para sacar el título del DNI. Dannemann cree que “aun así, tendrían que pasar dos generaciones” para que Alemania pierda sus pasiones doctorales." 18. Februar 2013 *'КАПИТАЛ СТРАНЫ': Чуть больше месяца срока дано на разработку системы проверки на плагиат дипломов и диссертаций (Just over a month period given to develop a system check for plagiarism theses and dissertations) "Для координации усилий по поиску плагиата депутаты Илья Пономарев и Дмитрий Гудков создали «общественный комитет против фальсификации науки „Антиплагиат“. Комитет, как ожидается, должен стать аналогом немецкого сайта VroniPlag, посвященного поиску заимствований в диссертациях. (Google Übersetzung: To coordinate efforts to find plagiarism deputies Ilya Ponomarev Dmitry Gudkov created "Public Committee against fraudulent science" Antiplagiat. '" The Committee is expected to be analogous to the German site VroniPlag, dedicated search borrowing dissertations.)" *'Russland-Aktuell': Scharfe Plagiats-Vorwürfe gegen Schirinowski-Sohn (ld/.rufo) "Deutsche Plagiats-Jäger als Vorbilder Am Freitag hatte der Blogger Andrej Rostowzew zahlreiche Passagen aus der Lebedew-Arbeit veröffentlicht, die nach seiner Aussage wortwörtlich aus einer ein Jahr zuvor von einem gewissen Michail Kornjew eingereichten Arbeit namens „Dominierende Faktoren bei der Parteienbildung im heutigen Russland“ stammen. Rostowzew nutzte dabei das Know-How des deutschen Plagiats-Jagd-Projektes VroniPlag, von dem man 'noch lernen und lernen kann'." 21. Februar 2013 *'derStandard.at': Deutsche Plagiatsjäger untersuchen erstmals Arbeit aus Österreich „Laut der Internetplattform wurden bisher 51 von 260 Seiten untersucht und dabei knapp 20 Prozent des Textes als Plagiat eingestuft. Neun Seiten sollen dabei zu 50 bis 75 Prozent aus nicht ausgewiesenen Zitaten bestehen, 17 Seiten aus mehr als 75 Prozent Plagiatstext.“ *'DiePresse.com': "Vroniplag"-Plagiatsjäger prüfen Arbeit aus Innsbruck „Die Plattform untersucht zum ersten Mal eine Dissertation aus Österreich. Der Verfasser ist mittlerweile Professor an einer deutschen Uni.“ 22. Februar 2013 *'Tiroler Tageszeitung': Uni Innsbruck. Plagiatsverdacht erschüttert Uni: Doktorarbeit wirft viele Fragen auf "Der Professor weist die Vorwürfe der deutschen Plagiatsexperten „VroniPlag“ zurück, dass seine Arbeit großteils aus nicht ausgewiesenen Zitaten bestehe. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass eine Überprüfung der Universität die Unrichtigkeit der gegen mich erhobenen Anschuldigungen erweisen wird“, sagte er zur TT. ... „Meine Dissertation war und ist eine zumindest nach dem damaligen Stand der Wissenschaft erarbeitete Arbeit, die wie üblich auch auf Vorpublikationen Bezug nahm und, wo wissenschaftlich geboten, diese Bezüge auch richtig ausgewiesen hat“, betont er." *'SUPERillu.de': Im Visier der Doktorjäger "Ex-Minister Guttenberg, Silvana Koch-Mehrin, Annette Schavan – sie alle gerieten in den Fokus der Plagiatsforscher, verloren ihren „Dr.“ Was sind das für Leute, die auch Dissertationen von Politikern unter die Lupe nehmen, was treibt sie an?" *'duz Magazin': Plagiate-Problem mit Folgen. Katerstimmung an den Unis. Kommentar: Ende der Jagdzeit (Wolfgang Heuser) "1. Aufrichtiger Dank an alle Plagiatsjäger, die den Weg bereitet haben. ... 4. Begrenzung der Plagiatsjagd, die ihr Ziel erreicht hat." 23. Februar 2013 *'ara.cat: 'Caçadors de plagis que tomben polítics (Cristina Mas) "Una vintena de '' revisors'', dedicats a perseguir el plagi acadèmic, que treballen a VroniPlag, una web semblant a la Wikipedia, en què es posa a escrutini l'autenticitat de les tesis doctorals." 25. Februar 2013 *'The Chronicle': High-Profile Plagiarism Prompts Soul-Searching in German Universities (Paul Hockenos) "Meanwhile, Ms. Weber-Wulff and a handful of other volunteer "documenters" have created VroniPlag Wiki, an online forum that evaluates and documents academic work, predominantly doctoral theses. Via e-mail, people submit names and works that they believe may contain plagiarized material. In their free time, Ms. Weber-Wulff and her colleagues check out the tips that look most promising. Since its initiation, in 2011, VroniPlag Wiki has found irregularities in 38 plagiarized dissertations, two advanced dissertations (what is known as the German Habilitation), and one book. Of that haul, 10 are the works of political figures, including a few mayors of small cities." 27. Februar 2013 *'MDR.DE': Leipzigs Jugendamtschef Haller freigestellt "Haller hatte zuerst Widerspruch gegen den Entzug des Titels eingelegt und später gegen die Aberkennung geklagt. Ein Gerichtsentscheid steht noch aus. Die Uni bleibt bei ihrer Einschätzung, Haller habe seinen Doktortitel durch Irreführung und Täuschung erworben sowie grob gegen die Regeln und Standards wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens verstoßen. Die Plagiatsvorwürfe waren im Sommer 2011 auf der Online-Plattform VroniPlag bekannt geworden." *'ambitojuridico.com': ‘Summa cum fraude’ „Aunque Koch-Mehrin conservó su escaño en el Parlamento Europeo, renunció a la vicepresidencia de esa corporación, una vez desatado el escándalo. Estos casos salieron a la luz pública en Alemania, gracias a la wiki (sitio web editado por múltiples voluntarios) VroniPlag, una especie de rastreador de tesis doctorales, en el que los internautas intercambian información para descubrir y denunciar conductas como las de los políticos puestos en evidencia.“ 28. Februar 2013 *'LVZ-Online (Leipziger Volkszeitung)': Hallers Absetzung erfolgte ohne aktuellen Grund – Ex-Amtsleiter beschäftigt weiter die Justiz (Robert Nößler) "Den Kampf um seinen Doktortitel hat Haller indes noch nicht aufgegeben. Am Verwaltungsgericht Halle ist nach wie vor die Klage des Jugendamtsleiters gegen die Aberkennung durch die Uni Halle anhängig. „Das Verfahren ist nach wie vor in Bearbeitung und wird auch noch mehrere Monate in Anspruch nehmen“, sagte Gerichtssprecher Volker Albrecht. Noch sei kein Termin für die mündliche Verhandlung anberaumt. Haller hatte im Oktober 2012 geklagt, nachdem die Martin-Luther-Universität ihm im April die Doktorwürde wegen schwerwiegender Plagiatsverstöße entzogen und auch einen Widerspruch dagegen abgewiesen hatte. "